Vikki and Vance
Vikki and Vance were "master criminals" before the Great War. Background While not as widely known as the infamous Bonnie and Clyde, Vikki and Vance began their crime spree two days before them. Although, Primm Slim's account of the couple is less than flattering, implying that Vikki and Vance were in fact small-time white collar criminals, perpetrating "a narrow swath of shoplifting, check-cashing fraud, and gas pump driveoffs." Their crime spree came to a halt in Plano, Texas when they accidentally drove their car through a crossfire between law officials and a gang of bank robbers, tearing both them and the car to pieces. The Plano Police Department released an official apology for their wrongful deaths.The Courier: "Tell me the whole story of Vikki and Vance." Primm Slim: "Yahoo! I ain't had a chance to tell their tale in a mess of years. First things first: any bosh you've heard about Vikki and Vance being copycats ain't nothing but ill-tempered slander. Fact is, they begun their crime spree two days before Bonnie and Clyde robbed their first bank - so who was copying who? Now true, Vikki and Vance didn't exactly cut a wide swath of murder and bank robbery across the central U.S., like Bonnie and Clyde did. It was more like a narrow swath of shoplifting, check-cashing fraud, and gas pump driveoffs - but crime is crime! They drove reckless, too. Having lived by the gun - well, Vance owned one, anyway - it was only fitting that the duo of desperados would die by the gun. Perhaps it was fate itself that accidentally drove them into a crossfire between police and a gang of bank robbers in Plano, Texas. Or maybe they just didn't notice until it was too late. It's been said that Vikki would have tried to cash a bad check in that bank, had she lived. We'll never know for sure. All we know is that the crossfire tore the car and both occupants to pieces, and the police issued an official apology. You can put your eyes on the genuine Death Car just over yonder, and there's Vance's machine gun in the case next to it!" (Primm Slim's dialogue) Despite their lackluster reputation, they were apparently considered notable enough to have an establishment dedicated to them: the Vikki and Vance Casino and Museum. The casino features their death car, and according to Primm Slim, the submachine gun Vance purchased immediately prior to his death is also on display. However, it was stolen and is in the possession of Sammy and Pauline Wins, who plan on using it to rob the casinos of the New Vegas Strip.The Courier: "What's your plan?" Pauline Wins: "Sammy and me got our hands on a powerful weapon not too long ago: Vance's gun. You know - Vance, of Vance and Vikki? That gun's our "shot" at the big-time. We're gonna sneak it onto the Strip and rob one of the casinos. Maybe all of them! We'll be known as the greatest gunslingers to ever terrorize the wastelands!" (PaulineWins.txt) Appearances Vikki and Vance is only mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Vikki and Vance are compared to real-life crime duo Bonnie and Clyde, with Primm Slim insisting that Vikki and Vance started first. Slim's account, however, implies that Vikki and Vance were in fact small-time white collar criminals; for example, it is expressly stated that Vance's 9mm submachine gun was never fired before he died. Like Bonnie and Clyde, Vikki and Vance were killed by being repeatedly shot in their car, although in their case, they apparently just happened to be caught in a police shootout with some real bank robbers. See also * Bonnie and Clyde Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Vikki ru:Викки (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Vance (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Вэнс (Fallout: New Vegas)